What is the Square Root of Pi?
by minithepeanut
Summary: Now a multi-chap of Chad and Sonny's dates. Up for adoption. PM ME!
1. What is the Square Root of Pi?

**Hello Peoples, I was looking out a window and I noticed the weather and I got this cute idea for a one-shot.  
Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

**Sonny's POV**

"You can't surf, Chad." I said, having another argument with my blonde-haired, blue eyed nemesis.  
"You haven't seen me. How would you know?" He remarked.  
"Because I know people, and you can't surf."  
"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Monroe."  
"Like what?"  
"Like, I can surf. When I was little I wanted to eat nothing more than macaroni and cheese. There's a lot of stuff that only I know about."  
"Only you?" I asked. He nodded in response. "What about your parents?"  
"Parent." He replied, putting emphasis on the T. My mother died in childbirth, and my dad was always leaving me with nannies."  
"Wait so first you were trying to tell me that you were going surfing and now you're telling me about your troubled past?" I asked, trying to clarify as to how we got onto this point.  
"You're the one that said you know people." He pulled out a tape recorder and replayed me saying 'Because I know people, and you can't surf.'  
"You recorded that?" I asked.  
" I record stuff...sometimes. Well I wanted to know what you're reaction would be if I asked you this." Wait, he was gonna ask me something. Wait, why am I getting excited?  
"What were you gonna ask me?" I said, trying to remain calm.  
"Sonny Monroe," He began. "What would you say if I asked you,"  
"Just hurry up and say it. PLEASE!"  
"What is the square root of pi?"  
"Yes...Wait, you said...Pi?"  
"Ok, that's why I wanted to record your reaction. I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to come to the beach with me."  
"um...Okay." I answered kind of slowly, trying to make up for my over-eagerness previously.  
"So you should go get changed shouldn't you." He asked. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a tank top and a pair of denim short-shorts and my zebra print flip-flops. **(It feels so un-Australian saying that, but you guys might have been like WTF? If I wrote thongs. Also links are on my profile.) **  
"Nah, I'll just go in this." I replied. "Just let me get my phone and my sunglasses and um...do you have sunscreen?"  
"Yeah, it's in my car."

I walked over to my dressing room and grabbed my sunnies and my phone off my dressing table, and I sent my mom a text.

_Mom, gone to the beach. I'll be back around six.  
Love Sonny._

I headed out to the car park where Chad was waiting in his car. It wasn't his usual convertible but instead, a 4WD with a surfboard tied to the top. He honked his horn and I ran over there. I opened the door and climbed into the mountain of a car.  
"I thought you only had convertibles and a few sports cars."  
"There's another thing you don't know about me. So how about, for a change, you tell me something about you that I don't know."  
"Hmm...Okay, I've never kissed a boy."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really. I've just been waiting for a perfect kiss with a perfect guy." I answered truthfully. I've had a few boyfriends back in Wisconsin, but I never actually kissed any of them.  
"So is that why you made me kiss a pig?"  
"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh it's this secret place I know." Just then my phone beeped and I checked the screen.  
"Who's that?" Chad asked.  
"It's my mom."  
"You did tell her we're going to the beach right?"  
"Yes." I answered in my duh voice.

_Kay, just use protection.  
Love Mom._

"What!" I screamed at my phone. I had never once said I was going with a Chad, let alone any guy, and I hadn't even kissed one.  
"What's wrong? Did she say you can't go?"  
"No, she said just use protection" I said, quoting her actual words.  
"Um..." Chad started, holding up a tube of sunscreen.  
"Oh right." I started blushing at how much I had overreacted, and I sent a text back.

_Will do.  
Luvv ya._

It was getting kinda awkward so I just turned the radio on. And My First Kiss was playing. Okay, more awkward. So I turned the radio off and went through the iPod part of my phone.  
"So what's your favourite song?" I asked looking at the two thousand songs I had. I don't know how I got them all, but eventually it added up.  
"Hmm...Have you got Dream Catch Me by Newton Faulkner?"

Instead of scrolling through all of my N artists I just went to my most played list, and there it was at the very top. **(It's not at the top of my most played list, but I felt it matched the secret beach theme.) **And we began singing it, although we mostly picked up at the chorus.

_There's a place I go, when I'm alone,  
Do anything I want, be anyone I wanna be  
But it is us I see, and I cannot believe I'm falling.  
That's where I'm going. Where are you going?  
I'm holding close, won't let this go  
Dream catch me, yeah, Dream catch me when I fall.  
Or else I won't come back at all._

We eventually did get there after another two songs and I couldn't help but think that this place was really far away from all the other surfers' destinations nearby. I checked the time and it was three-thirty, meaning it had taken us a whole half an hour to get to the beach. So we'd need another forty minutes to get to my home. I could say I stepped out of the car, but I think the word dropped is more appropriate.

Chad was looking out to the water and he turned around to me.  
"Surf's great." He said, unhooking one of the straps holding his surfboard to the roof of his car. I just took one of the towels from the back of his car, which he kindly directed me to, and the sunscreen, and walked down to the sand. He followed a little while later, now wearing a wetsuit that wasn't fully zipped up, instead of his goofy, yet adorable Mackenzie Falls uniform.

He plonked his board down next to me and started to wax it.  
"So are you going swimming?" He asked.  
"Um...no. Have you seen what I'm wearing? This is not swimmers."  
"Well you could go skinny dipping." He smirked.  
"CHAD!" I said, slapping him on the arm.  
"Fine, but you still need to put sunscreen on, whether you go swimming or not."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"Good." I said, giggling.  
"So we're good?"  
"No, I need you to put sunscreen on my back." He kindly obliged and I put some on his back too. Well he was wearing a wetsuit that covered his arms and back so I was drawing on his back in sunscreen. Did I mention Chad has ABS? And a hot tan? Okay so maybe my mind wanders off a bit.

He got up, zipped up his wetsuit and leant down to reach for his surfboard. Well actually he picked me up. I only thought he was picking up his surfboard. He carried me bridal style down to the water and started walking out deeper.  
"Okay, no Chad! Don't drop me! Chad, no! This shirt cost me heaps." I screamed. He just kept smirking. Fortunately I had left my shoes, sunnies and phone, lying next to me on my towel. And it was just my shirt and shorts that could get wet.  
"Wait; take me back to shore for a second. Then you can drop me in the water after." I tried to reason.  
"And why would I believe that?"He said, grinning wilder than before.  
"Because if I was lying my voice would be a lot higher than this." I answered. He must've realised that it made sense because he carried me back to the towel and put me down. I honestly didn't realise he was that strong.

Not wanting to get my new eighty dollar shirt ruined, I took it off and left it with my shoes, phone and glasses. I was going to keep my bra on though.  
"Wow Sonny, take it off." He said while ogling at my chest area.  
"Okay, you may commence dropping me in the water." I said throwing my arms up in a surrender. He walked towards me, intent on picking me up and I ran away just before he got to me. I ran about twenty metres away from the towel before he caught me.  
"You're good Monroe. Almost too good." He said while flipping me over his shoulder this time. He carried me really far and threw me out a bit further.  
"OH MY GOD! THIS IS FREEZING!" I screamed. He held his hand out to me and I pulled him down.  
"Hey!" He said as he got back up. "Now you're going to make me do this."  
"Do what?" I asked, as he splashed me with the icy cold water.  
"CHAD!" I screamed as I returned the favour.

We carried on like that for a while, until I got too cold to stay in the water. Chad picked me up and carried me back to the towel I had been sitting on previously. He also got his towel and wrapped it around me. Then he got his surfboard and ran into the tall waves.

So Chad can surf, and he's really good at it too. He did get wiped out a few times, which were accompanied by my hails of laughter. And then he came back.  
"So Sonny," He began, "How did you like the beach?"  
"C-c-c-c-cold." I stuttered.  
"Need something to warm you up?"He asked, subtly winking. **(If that's possible?) **Normally I would have declined but I was so cold right now. He unzipped his wetsuit and sat down next to me, the water on his chest glistening in the setting sun. This was setting up to be the perfect kiss, and he was definitely the perfect guy, even though I was in my bra and short-shorts and my makeup was presumably smeared all over my face. And then it hit me.

And I don't mean that as a metaphor, a small rain-drop fell on my head. I just shook it off as a drop of water that Chad put on me. But then another one came, then another and pretty soon the rain was pouring down. Chad's car was about half a kilometre away and I knew we would get soaked if we tried walking over there, and then I followed Chad's gaze. He was staring at a little cave on the side of the mountain. I ran to him there, momentarily forgetting about the possessions I had left on the sand. Chad had left his surfboard too and he instead, used his arm to wrap around my waist and move me forward slightly faster.

We stood there and we knew that now was the perfect moment, and we were perfect for each other.  
"Any questions?" He asked as he leaned forwards.  
"Just one," He nodded his head for me to continue. "What's the square root of pi?  
" Well it's 1.77..." He interrupted his answer with my lips.

We kissed, and it was perfect. It felt like I had just been struck by lightning and every hair on my body was standing on end, but in a good way. The only thing that could have ruined this was that stupid requirement for stupid air. Unable to say anything that could top that kiss, we just sat there, in that cave waiting for the rain to stop, his arm around me. The rain however, had different plans.

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes and the cold rock underneath me, just a slight inconvenience. Chad was next to me, muttering in his sleep.  
"1.772453851..."  
"What?" I asked, completely forgetting that he was asleep.  
"Last night." He answered, now awake.  
"Last night?"  
"Before we kissed you wanted to know what the square root of pi was."  
"Heh, I guess I did. Well I have a different question now."  
"And that is?"  
"What are we going to eat, because we missed dinner and it is breakfast time?" And then it hit me. "OH MY GOSH! WE MISSED DINNER! I TOLD MY MOM I WOULD BE HOME AT SIX. I LEFT MY PHONE IN THE RAIN WITH MY EIGHTY DOLLAR SHIRT."  
"Sonny, relax. We'll just go get some macaroni and cheese and say you and I went all the way last night. You're mom will understand." I glared at him. "JOKING! You know for a comedian you don't really find much stuff humorous."  
"Okay with the macaroni part, but I am putting a definite NO on that second part." I replied as we started walking back to his car.  
"We could ya know."  
"We could, what?"  
"Go all the way."  
"Keep dreaming, Chad."  
"In my dreams we already have."  
"That's sick."  
"I'm not the one that takes my shirt off and leaves it on the ground in a public place."  
"Even if you did that, it wouldn't be sick. You're a guy, and besides you're the one who forced me to."  
"Now you're making it sound like I raped you. And it would be kinda sick if I was really, really fat or had a hairy back."  
"I think people with those problems don't take their shirts off."  
"Oh, so now you're saying people that are overweight or overly hairy have PROBLEMS."  
"That is not what I meant."  
"Sure it wasn't."  
"It wasn't!"  
"It was."  
"Wasn't."  
"Was."  
"Wasn't."  
"Was."  
"Was."  
"Wasn't."  
"Gotcha!"  
"Fine you win."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"So we're good?"  
"Hang on a sec." I said, stealing a peck on the lips. "We're so good, now."

And we kept walking, ignoring the moo as we passed it, and leaving behind all our belongings, for whoever wanted them. Just as we parked into the little diner about ten minutes away from the beach I realised I didn't have a shirt. Chad however, was back into his Mackenzie Falls Uniform, and he lent me his shirt. And he walked in topless, linking my arm in his.

"What will it be Mr. Cooper?" The girl with the most adorable southern accent asked.  
"Just two bowls of the regular." He answered. She wrote it down and took the piece of paper off somewhere to be pinned up.  
"The regular?" I said in a mock-tone. "How often do you come here?"  
"Well, if I said occasionally, I would be lying. Let's put it that way."

**HAHAHAHA! My longest one-shot ever. Six pages in word. Well I've only done two one-shots but whatever. I'm going to be at my AWESOME BESTIE'S BDAY PARTY TOMORROW, so no updates on my other stories until I get back the next day. **

**Please review. I finally did a story without a sad ending, or any people getting upset.**

**Luvv ya,  
xx Mini**


	2. Mac n' Cheese

**Hello Peoples, this one-shot has now become a two-shot, and possibly even a multi-chap. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I Luvv You Guys HEAPS. You guys are my inspiration to continue, also thanks to channyfan98 for putting it on a community. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, or any other copyrighted material addressed in this story. **

**Sonny's POV**

_Wow six weeks, tough break.  
I guess I'll see ya then._

I read Chad's text. Yes, I was grounded for six weeks. Firstly, because I didn't say where I was going, who I was going with and I didn't come back when I said I would, and secondly because I left my phone, my new eighty dollar shirt, my one-hundred and seventy-five dollar sunglasses and my flip flops in the rain abandoned on some beach.

It wasn't like I was calling her unfair or anything, I saw how relieved she was when she found out I wasn't eaten by a shark or abducted, and she was really pissed once she got over the whole 'OMG YOU'RE ALIVE' phase.

I explained everything, not wanting to get myself into more trouble. Okay, not everything. I may have missed the part about the kiss and the Chad making 'subtle' implications, but other than that I told her the entire story.

Mom still refused to buy me a new phone, saying, and I quote "How do I know you won't just go throw it in a pool the next time you hang out with Chad?" End quote. So, Chad bought me one. He was even paying the bill for it because my mom didn't know about the phone.

I missed that day, or afternoon to be more precise, because it truly did feel like paradise. I even kept Chad's shirt hung up in my closet, behind the black dress I wore to my dad and grandma's funeral. I know it might have been a sad place to keep it, but I didn't want my mom to find it anytime soon. As for Chad, well he got off free. His dad never punished him for anything.

So now I am stuck in my room every afternoon, playing games on my phone, and stuffing it under my pillow whenever my mom walked in, replacing it with a book. Still bored, I decided to send Chad a text back.

_So Wuu2? I miss u heaps. _

I sent it, and before I realised what I had sent, my phone was buzzing.

_Just trying to get this girl I really like. Got any tips?_

What! Chad spent the whole afternoon making me feel special, and like I was the only one on the Earth, and now he was after someone else. He was just a...jerk. Like always. He always has been and always will be. And I felt absolutely horrible. I turned my phone off and slammed my head into the pillow. Before I could get too lost in my depression I heard a quiet tap on my window.

I tried to ignore it, but it came again. I looked up and there was Chad, with a box of chocolates and a rose standing on the fire escape. Wait, that girl was me?

"Awww Chad!" I whispered as I opened up my window.  
"Awww Sonny!" Chad said mocking my whisper. "So did you really miss me?"  
"That depends. Is the girl you were referring to me?" I answered coyly.  
"Why would it be anyone else?" His answer was shortly followed by a not-so-short kiss on the lips.

"So is this what I get for trusting you alone for five minutes?" A familiar voice filled the room. Oh crap!  
"Oh my god, Chad!" I screamed as I pushed him off me. "I told you I'm grounded, and not interested."  
"I'm so sorry Mrs. Monroe." Chad said putting on his sorrow face. "I was just doing a science project...with Sonny."  
"MHHM!" Mom said, giving me a disapproving scowl. "And what is this science project about?"  
"Ecology!" I answered at the same time as Chad's "Chemistry!"  
"So let me get this right, you guys are studying ECOMISTRY?"  
"No we're studying chemistry..." Chad began, while looking at me to continue.  
"Yeah, Chemistry in ecosystems." Please be convinced. Please be convinced. I thought while crossing my fingers behind my back.  
"Yep, well I think it's time for Chad to go." She said while pushing him out the door.

She closed the door behind him and just looked at me, clearly disappointed in me.  
" I thought I raised you better than that." She said. "Apparently I was wrong, because my daughter will go off and spend a whole night on a beach with a guy, who she 'forgot' to mention she was going with, then she'll come back with that guy's shirt on the next morning. And now this?" She said pointing to the chocolates. Then she grabbed the phone on my bed and picked it up. I was so grateful I turned it off before.

"What's this?" She said; examining the iPhone in the zebra striped case.  
"That's uh...Chad's phone." I answered, realising I had technically told the truth.  
"Oh, well I guess Chad will want it back then won't he?" She taunted, picking up the chocolates by the window and the phone off my bed. "I'll just put them on the counter." And she walked out of my room. She came back shortly after and just stared at me.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" I asked, trying to plead my innocence. "Heaps of sixteen-year-old girls have boyfriends."  
"Yes, but most of those sixteen-year-old girls will tell their mom if they have a boyfriend, and most sixteen year old girls won't sneak their boyfriend into their house, while they're grounded. And I don't think I even need to go on." She said slamming the door after she paraded out. Ugh! I hate when my mom realises she has nothing else to call me guilty so she basically just says "I'm mom; you're Sonny. I'm right; you're wrong." And then she'll slam the door and walk out for a bit. I slammed my head into the pillow as before, when yet again; I heard a knock on my window.  
"Oh my god, you are persistent." I chuckled. "Just wait out here until I give the all clear signal."  
"And that is?"  
"I don't know, but I'll give you a signal." I said as I shut the window.

"Sonny I'm going to have a shower. How about you don't have another face-eating session with Romeo?" Okay, I love her to bits, but I am seriously gonna kill her.  
"I'll make sure not to." I shouted back, silently sneaking Chad in the window as I said it.  
"You have to go pick up your phone and chocolates, because my mom won't let me keep them, and she thinks the phone is yours."  
"Okay, but I think you're mom will have to let you keep this." He said while pulling out a little surfboard phone accessory. "I bought it for your phone, but I guess you'll just have to put it on your charm bracelet."  
"But why a surfboard?" I asked.  
"Because, I just thought you might want some constant reminder of your very own Chad-filled-afternoon."  
"Chad it was two days ago, and I go back to work tomorrow anyway."  
"So...you don't want it?" He asked, evidently confused.  
"No, I do. But you've already given me your shirt, a phone, chocolates and now a charm."  
"And a rose." He said picking up the red flower off my carpet. Right, my mom didn't notice that.  
"And a rose," I continued. "And we've only been on one date."  
"I know, but I guess you could call this a date."  
"Chad this isn't a date. You're just visiting a prisoner."  
"Is it a date if we kiss without getting caught?"  
"I don't know. Let's find out." I said, meeting my lips to his. I eventually heard the shower turn off, and I stepped away. "Quick! Out!" I hush-yelled, while pushing him out onto the fire escape.  
"Bye."  
"Oh, Chad, don't forget to pick up your stuff." I silently called after him as he climbed down the ladder.

I sat back down on my bed and picked up my book. I hadn't actually noticed what I was 'reading' until now. It was Quest by Gary Crew, and I hadn't read it for three years since they brought out the third book. And now I always imagined Chad as Sam, and I would imagine myself as Alice, even though she had blonde hair. I could've kept reading it all night, but I got called away for dinner. Chad hadn't picked up his stuff yet and it just stayed there on the counter.  
"Hey mom." I sighed, anxiously awaiting a return to my book. I played with my food for a while, and once mom had finished her spaghetti bolognaise I stopped playing with it. "I'm full."  
"From what? The bite you almost had?"  
"No, I'm just not hungry. And I'm almost up to the part where Lucas goes overboard."  
"Excuse me?" My mom asked, clearly confused.  
"Sorry. I was reading a book and I'm really into it. Can I go back to it?"  
"How do I know you're even going back to the book? You could be just going back to Mr. Romeo Dylan Cooper. So you are going to sit at this table until you finish eating, and then you are going to wash up your bowl, and then you are going to have a shower and go to bed."  
"But mom!" I pleaded.  
"You're the one who hides stuff. And I'm the one that decides punishments. Now eat your dinner."

I unhappily obliged, death-glaring her whenever she wasn't looking. I washed up my bowl and put it in the drying rack, and headed off to my bedroom to get my pyjamas. As I opened my door I noticed a very familiar figure standing in the corner. I turned on the light, and surely enough it was Chad. Wow, sneaking in three times in one day. The boy was persistent.  
"Hey Chad!" I silently squealed while running up to give him a hug.  
"Hey Sonny, what's up?"  
"What do you mean 'What's up?'" I asked, trying to impersonate him saying what's up. "You came here."  
"Yeah, but you look really tense."  
"It's nothing...just my mom getting all uptight about our date, that didn't even start off as a date."  
"Oh well I guess she'll go insane after this." He said, grinning from ear to ear.  
"After what?"I asked suspiciously.  
"I have another present for you." He said, this time pulling out a...blindfold.  
"Hang on a sec. I still have to have my shower." I said. I snatched my pyjamas off my bed and ran into the bathroom, desperate to get back as soon as possible.

I stepped out of the shower and didn't even bother wiping my makeup off. I just dried myself off, got changed and hurried back to my room. To my surprise I opened my bedroom door and there was no blonde-haired, blue-eyed heartthrob standing in there. All that was left was a note, next to the blindfold Chad gave me.

_Lock the door and put this on._

It read. Wow, this was sounding seriously like a murder-to-be. I hesitated, but obliged anyway and as I finished tying up the blindfold I heard someone climb in the window, and make a silent, yet audible thud, on my carpet.  
"Oh good, you got my note." Okay, that's definitely Chad.  
"Yeah, now what's up?"  
"You'll just have to wait and see. Now come on, out the window."  
"Um...blindfold?" I said; pointing to the piece of fabric stretched across my face.  
"Don't you trust me?"  
"Nope. I don't even trust myself walking up there."  
"Fine you can take it off, but..." Before he could finish his counter, I had slipped the blindfold off. "But..." He continued. "You have to put it back on when I tell you to."  
I sighed and answered with a reluctant, "Fine." And then I followed with a little giggling about his newly attired pyjamas.  
To which he countered with a "Fine."  
"Good." I said, unaware of my voice rising in volume.  
"Shh! Your mom will hear us." He whispered back, whilst grabbing the blindfold off my bed. "Now climb out."

Chad had directed me to go up, and so I did, and when I was almost at the roof, he forced me to put the blindfold back on. He ignored my complaints and insisted that we had struck a deal. After a few moments of pointless bickering I had the blindfold on, in an easy surrender, and Chad was leading me up the ladders, or stairs. They were kinda a cross between both.

I finally felt the solid concrete ground beneath my feet as Chad unveiled the blindfold, and I looked ahead. There was a candlelit dinner, with a view of the city. Chad's house's unmistakeable glow had actually disappeared for the night.

I looked down towards my plate where I found a small bowl of macaroni and cheese.  
"Wow, you weren't kidding about that Mac n' Cheese thing, were you?" I said prodding at the cheesy pasta with my fork.  
"Why would I lie to you?"  
"I don't know, to manipulate me?"  
"Well I guess there's that, but you're different Sonny. You're my little square root of pi."  
"I'm your what?" I asked, now confused.  
"You're my little square root of pi. I...I love you Sonny Monroe, and I'll love you until they figure out the last digit of the square root of pi."  
I was about to interrupt with 'But there is no last digit' when I realised what he meant.  
"That's so sweet, Chad." I said, meeting my lips to his.  
"And your lips taste like fairy floss." He remarked.  
"Just one thing." I said.  
"And that is?"  
"Why am I the square root of pi? Why not pi?"  
"Because you're the pie, and I only have a little piece."  
"Awww Chad! That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard." I beamed a smile across.  
"Evidently you haven't heard my Mac n' Cheese song."  
"Mac n' Cheese song?" I asked lifting my eyebrow questioningly.  
"I was five." He answered, his cheeks slowly dissolving into a bright pink.

**So what'd you think? Was it good, was it bad. I am honestly thinking of making this a multi-chap, but this one will have the longest waits because right now, I really want to finish my triquel and I am having writers block on my other one.**

**Also, it's my two month fanfic anniversary - so I thought hey, I'll finish the chapter I've been working on for the last five days. Please review, and if you want to hear more about my crazy antics today, tell me in a review and I may just reply.  
Also, also, is anyone of my readers watching The Commonwealth Games? I don't always watch them but whenever I do, Australia wins a medal.**

**G'night peoples of Earth.  
Luvv ya,  
xx Mini**


End file.
